


Good boy

by whooshdino (bunnybinnie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Belly Rubs, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Dom Seo Changbin, Dysphoria, Foot Fetish, Intrusive Thoughts, Kissing, M/M, Master/Pet, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Smut, Spanking, Trans Male Character, handjob, handler!changbin, implied suicidal thoughts, petnames, puppy!seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybinnie/pseuds/whooshdino
Summary: Seungmin needs his handler's praise to wash away his thoughts. Thankfully, Changbin is always there to remind him he's the best puppy boy.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Seungmin is a trans man. If you are uncomfortable with more typically female body terms, you might wanna skip this one. I also want to clarify (as obvious as it sounds) that not all (trans) bodies are the same and not everyone has sex the same way. The way I depicted Seungmin is one amongst others.

It was late at night. So late it was almost early. And Seungmin had not slept yet. Hours after hours, his mind had been way too noisy for him to relax and let go. He had tried to walk, go on his balcony to breathe some cool air, he even listened to some relaxing music to try and shut off that little voice in his head, but _nothing_ was louder.

Staring at the ceiling in the darkness of his room, he tried swallowing the lump in his throat, only for it to come back stronger, almost choking him. His eyes fluttered, tears welling up in the corners. The moonlight was peeking through the blinds, creating black and white stripes on the walls.

He was exhausted. He didn’t want to fight anymore. What harm would it do to even believe it? After all, maybe he indeed was a bad person. Was his mind really lying when it was repeatedly telling him he wasn’t good? That he would end up hurting all the people he loves? He needed to stay away from them. If he genuinely loved them, he would leave to protect them. That was the only way out.

He choked on a sob. He knew it wasn’t true. That his mind what just playing tricks on him. But he was so _so_ tired, giving in was tempting. He just wanted to feel calm again. He got out of bed and put on the first clothes he could put his hand on, storming out of his flat without a second thought. He quickly sent a text.

‘ _Omw’_. Short and to the point.

Seungmin buried his hand in his pockets, happy that his mask was hiding half of his face even though the streets were mostly empty. Some cars were passing by. People going back home after a long night were briefly meeting those who were just starting their day. And in the middle of all these lives criss-crossing, Seungmin felt like his existence was one too many. He sped up his pace, focusing as much as he could on not looking at the road.

He glanced at his phone, unlocking it in a heartbeat when he saw Changbin’s contact ID popping up. The text only consisted of a dog emoji, followed by a question mark. He said yes. Seungmin sighed in relief, he knew Changbin would be ready to slip in his role when he would arrive at his place.

And he sure was. When he knocked and opened the door, Changbin was sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee. He looked up from his phone and taped on his thigh.

“Come here, pup.”

Seungmin instantly fell on his knees, going to his handler on all fours and looking at him with huge puppy eyes. Changbin started petting him, going from ruffling his hair to taking off his mask and softly caressing his cheeks and chin.

“I can tell my puppy’s sad. What do you need?”

Seungmin gave small licks on the handler’s hand, before hinting to the bedroom with his head.

“Show Master the way.”

He walked to the bedroom, jumping on the bed and yapping. Changbin followed him, turning the lights on. He smirked, watching the boy hesitate to unbutton his shirt; he gave him permission to do so. The puppy boy’s hands were shaking as he was undressing himself, throwing his clothes away before sitting on his legs, fully naked.

Changbin’s eyes examined him from head to toe, gaze piercing as if he could see right through him, read his mind like an open book. Maybe that was the case. He perked an eyebrow.

“Hey, you’re not pushing this on yourself, are you?”

Seungmin couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Changbin was always considerate, always asking questions, making sure of his consent for every move. Seungmin knew it was a good sign; that it was the key for a healthy relationship and sexual experience but sometimes… Sometimes the questions were too much for the loudness of his mind.

Because he _was_ pushing this on himself. But he needed it. He needed to feel there, to feel alive and to feel loved. He needed the praise and Changbin was the only one that could give it to him in a safe way. Seungmin was convinced it was actually being nice to himself than to _ask_ Changbin to take care of him tonight. It was because he wanted to feel better, without hurting himself, that he was doing this.

“It’s the safest way. If you don’t want to, don’t do it. Consent goes both ways, mh?” Seungmin half-whispered, faintly smiling.

“I want you,” Changbin answered. Seungmin smiled.

“Me too.”

The two boys softly laughed, the elder leaning in for a kiss. He tasted of coffee. Not the best taste, but it was Changbin’s. Coffee tasted good only because it reminded Seungmin of Changbin’s kisses.

“Paw.”

Seungmin nodded, giving him his hand. He kissed it before asking for the other one. They locked eyes for a second, then Seungmin’s hands were brought together above his head. He gasped out of surprise, eyes pleading for more. A second later, he was thrown on the bed like some sort of rag, ass in the air. Changbin’s hand was caressing his legs, before going to his feet. Seungmin giggled, taking his foot away out of instinct.

“Be quiet.”

He sounded cold; his voice low like a growl. Changbin wasn’t usually like this, he tended to stay on the softer side, but he also knew Seungmin like no other.

Leaving butterfly kisses on the cold skin, Changbin put one of his toes in his mouth, his tongue dangling around it while his fingers were barely touching his ankle. The softness of it all was counterbalancing the previous roughness, only for it to be changed again.

Letting go of the foot, he firmly grabbed Seungmin’s ass. Looking behind, Seungmin felt like a trapped prey in the hands of a hungry lion. His hand flew, the sound of the spank echoing in the room. Another one followed, and another one on the other butt cheek.

Seungmin could feel his skin getting hotter and hotter under the hits, the delicious pain buzzing like hundreds of tiny stings. He wanted to bark, to whimper, but forced to silence, he bit his lips. Then, Changbin stopped, replacing the hits with his lips. In contrast with the warm pain, the kisses were cold. The pain lasted until a few seconds later. The elder looked at the result of his work with a satisfied smile.

“Pretty,” Changbin sing-songed.

There, the first compliment. Seungmin felt it deep in his soul, ready to do anything to hear it one more time. He turned around, facing the other boy and, carefully, started opening his trousers. Changbin arched a brow but didn’t say anything, instead encouraging him with a whispered ‘go ahead, love’.

Seungmin smiled brightly, all teeth showing, before undressing him more, slipping the trousers and pants down to his ankles, Changbin taking them off entirely. His dick had popped out, fully hard. He scoffed when he noticed the way Seungmin had licked his lips, looking at it with avid eyes. His voice broke into a moan when Seungmin started licking his dick, up and down along the length.

Fuelled by the lewd sounds coming out of his handler’s mouth, he felt a wave of pride burst in him, pushing him to do more. He took him in his mouth, looking at him in the eyes as he sucked him off with energy. Seungmin was eagerly bopping his head, squelching sounds filling the room alongside Changbin’s low gasps. His eyes closed, his cheeks hollowing at each move; he felt his eyes water when the tip hit the back of his mouth. Seungmin almost had the reflex to push Changbin’s away but stopped himself.

As time went on, the moans were getting louder and more numerous, echoing in Seungmin’s mind. Changbin’s hands grabbed his hair, slightly pulling on it, and his hips thrusted on their own in the puppy’s mouth. Seungmin let him take control, focusing only on making him feel good. The thrusts were quick and rough, he barely had time to register how far he was going in his mouth that he was already out, before going in again. Seungmin’s breathing turned into high-pitched wheezes, air only going through his nose before disappearing into Changbin’s pubes.

“Fuck, your mouth is so good,” Changbin croaked out, out of breath.

Seungmin gagged, gasping for air as Changbin pulled out. His hair got pushed away from his forehead, beads of sweat making them stick to his skin. He was panting, slimy spit covering his chin. His eyes were locked on Changbin, who was staring at him with a proud smile on his face.

“You’re so pretty like this.”

Seungmin knew his eyes were filled with tears, though he wasn’t sure it was from the assault his throat had gone through, or if it was from all the praise. Changbin kissed him, tongue dancing with his, and softly pushed him onto the bed. Changbin threw his shirt away, before letting his fingers get lost on Seungmin’s body; they were touching and exploring each of his every curve, though carefully avoiding his naked chest. Seungmin pursed his lips.

“Please,” he kissed him. “Touch them. Make them feel normal. Please, love me.”

“I will, puppy. Master’s gonna love you so good.”

Yet, he still flinched when Changbin’s hand touched his chest. That was a touch he wasn’t used to, though it felt soft and nice, reassuring even. His mind tried attacking him, telling him it wasn’t normal. That he was a freak. That his body wasn’t right.

But Changbin was reducing it to silence through his touch. Caressing the breasts and his tummy, Changbin was smothering kisses along the way; tongue playing with his nipples here and there. Everything he did was done with such softness, it almost hurt. Seungmin whimpered, snuggling his nose against Changbin’s cheek.

“You’re handsome,” he told him, his hand dancing on Seungmin’s body before shyly touching his inner thighs.

Seungmin nodded, licking Changbin’s face in approval and even spreading his legs open. The handler smirked, his hand teasing him. He was softly caressing his thighs, sometimes pinching the skin, before going up his body and vulva; he spread the puppy’s slick up to his dicklit before gently rubbing it. He then started jerking him off, feeling it get slightly bigger between his fingers. In his ears, Seungmin was moaning in splutters, eyes closed and biting his bottom lip.

And he loved it, it felt nice and usually he would have begged him to continue, but right now all Seungmin wanted, needed even, was the praise. So, he started growling, making Changbin stop on the spot. He gave tiny licks on his face before hopping off the bed, wagging an imaginary tail. He sat pretty, tongue out and mouth wide open.

“What do you want, pup?” Changbin asked, a bit confused.

Seungmin barked, walking up to him on all fours. He taped his legs, snudging his nose on them to tell him to spread them open - which he did.

“Does my puppy wanna suck Master’s dick again?” Seungmin enthusiastically nodded, sticking his tongue out and yapping. “Okay, okay, go on then. Show how well-trained you are.”

Seungmin started by giving tiny licks on the purple-ish swollen tip, looking right in Changbin’s eyes before closing his lips around it. He slowly moved his head, only letting the first centimetres enter his mouth and rolling his tongue around. Seungmin was feeding on his master’s moans, the noises were like music to his ears. He let it go deeper and deeper into his mouth, going in quickly but pulling out delightfully slow.

He took him whole in his mouth, eyes closing as he focused on controlling his gag reflex. He could feel his handler’s dick filling his whole mouth, teasing his throat. He took pride in being able to do so, and to hear Changbin loudly moan. Seungmin ended up gagging a little, instead jerking him off as he coughed a bit.

“What a good boy,” Changbin praised him. “You’re doing so well.”

While continuing to masturbate him, Seungmin’s tongue caressed the whole length down to his balls. His tongue played with them, sucking on them and giving small nips at the skin making Changbin whine. He went back on sucking him off, sometimes playing with his cock and tapping his tongue with it or spitting on it before giving slight strokes.

Changbin was whining and whimpering, Seungmin’s name echoing in moans in between cuss words or praising. This was only fuelling the pup’s eagerness, now only wanting his handler to come for him. He quickened the pace, not caring about his saliva leaking on his chest and knees.

“Fuck, you’re so good baby pup.”

Seungmin barked, smiling at his handler before going back to what he was doing. Changbin’s head fell back as his eyes rolled back in his skull, a low growl escaping his mouth. His fingers were tugging at the sheets and his toes were rolling up.

“I’m so close,” he warned though he knew Seungmin had guessed.

Seungmin jerked him off, puppy eyes staring right at his Master and tongue all out. It didn’t take long before cum spurted on his face, his eyelids fluttering. Some squirted into his mouth, covering his tongue, but most of it had fallen on his cheeks and nose. He licked off what was left on Changbin’s dick, swallowing it all before reopening his mouth as proof. Changbin cupped his face with both of his hands, smiling at him.

“What a handsome puppy boy, you look so good like this. You did such a good job, you’re the best puppy!”

Changbin kissed him, intertwining their tongues. When they parted ways, he licked off some of his own sperm that his thumb had touched before taking a tissue out and cleaning Seungmin’s face. The younger lied on his back, asking for belly rubs. After he had enough, but also some petting and even some fetch playing, Seungmin broke out of character.

He put his clothes back on, though only putting on his shirt and underwear, before laying on Changbin’s bed. Changbin lied next to him, and the two boys started cuddling. Seungmin had put his head on the elder’s chest, his fingers drawing shapes on his naked torso, while Changbin was playing with Seungmin’s hair.

“Thank you,” Seungmin said. “I needed this.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Mmm, not really. The usual stuff, ya know.”

“I see,” Changbin kissed his head. “I’m glad you came to me, then. Shower?”

“Is it alright if I sleep for a bit before?” Seungmin yawned, his eyes almost already closing on their own.

“Of course, love, rest well okay?”

“Mm.”

Seungmin drifted off to sleep, Changbin not moving an inch until he’d wake up (maybe he fell asleep too?).

He had always known his mind was lying to him, but sometimes some comfort sex helped make him feel better. And if not, he knew his master would praise him until he would have no choice but to believe him.

“Good boy.” 


End file.
